


Lilies and Nightshades

by MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Secrets J.K didn’t give in the books, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Severus Snape, BAMF Women, Bilingual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bisexual Sirius Black, Black Hermione Granger, Boys in Sweaters, Cause that’s what they do in Hufflepuff, Comfty Boi Remus Lupin, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Ron Weasley, Demisexual Neville Longbottom, Demisexual Ron Weasley, Demisexual remus lupin, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Dumbledore Bashing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley is a Little Shit, Godfather Sirius Black, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Severus Snape, Huff Puff Pass, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Intellegent Vincent Crabbe, Kingsley is Awesome, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marcus Flint is aestetically gorgeous, Master of Death Harry Potter, Melatonin Squad (did I even spell that right), Mentions of Group Masturbation, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Pansexual Viktor Krum, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sassy Hermione Granger, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape Has a Heart, She gets there with Potions, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Soft Boi Marcus Flint, Soft Boi Remus Lupin, Sweater Boi Marcus Flint, Sweater Boi Remus Lupin, They be fucking, Twincest, Werewolf Remus Lupin, but hes a dick, he has good intentions, he’ll learn, so is George, soft bois, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler/pseuds/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler
Summary: Harry didn't grow up with the Dursley family, he was instead saved by Death. What will Dumbledor do without his precious weapon bending to his will? Might end in a crossover.





	1. Godfather Death

**A poor man had twelve children and had to work day and night in order just to feed them. Thus when the thirteenth came into the world, not knowing what to do in his need, he ran out into the highway, intending to ask the first person whom he met to be the godfather.**

**The first person who came his way was our dear God, who already knew what was in his heart, and God said to him, "Poor man, I pity you. I will hold your child at his baptism, and care for him, and make him happy on earth."**

**The man said, "Who are you?"**

**"I am God."**

* * *

 

On the Eve of October 31st in the year 1981, Death watched two souls depart from the mortal plain and enter his realm. On this day, he watched with morbid curiosity as a third soul departed from the plain, briefly and smaller than the others- a babe- and go back as if nothing had happened. Then, a fourth, tiny and more foul, attached itself to the babe; it writhed against the bright thing and then it tainted it with the darkest of magics, before it nestled in a little deeper and remained silent.

The babe didn't make a sound.

He watched as mundanes cried and rain fell and he could feel the smug deviousness of Sister Fate as her web was woven.

As entertaining as his sister was, Death shook his head and descended into the mortal realm, under the cloak of darkness, since he had gifted his own to an.... interesting man; Death's first friend. Death looked over the destroyed house before him and clicked his tongue, ' _Such a waste of magic.'_

Death walked through the rubble, moving past the magic users that were there, moving towards the little babe that was there, hidden and sleeping near his mother. He clicked his tongue as he listened to the mages, specifically the oldest mage, as they discussed what to do with the newly dubbed ' _Boy-Who-Lived'_ \- the eldest wizard glanced at the babe and Death could see greed, regret, and something that gave the white haired man a hardness.

' _Like steel_.' Death mused, smirking as the mortal turned away and spoke in hushed tones, obviously suggesting that they should leave the boy with the next of kin. _Non-magic users._ Death shook his head. _That wouldn't do._

Death looked down at the sleeping babe once again and was mildly surprised to see a pair of deep green eyes staring back at him.

' _Curious little thing, aren't you?'_ He smiled and bent down, reaching out to touch his forehead. Instantly, the babe was asleep again. Death scooped up the small child and walked away from the carnage, before he apparated away.

* * *

 

**Thus spoke the man, for he did not know how wisely God divides out wealth and poverty. Then he turned away from the Lord, and went on his way.**

**Then the devil came to him and said, "What are you looking for? If you will take me as your child's godfather, I will give him an abundance of gold and all the joys of the world as well."**

**The man asked, "Who are you?"**

**"I am the devil**."

* * *

 

Heels clicked against marbled floors, sounding off like muggle shotguns, echoing throughout the atrium. Ebony box braids were pulled back away from their face- the hair itself decorated with small silver bells, golden cuffs and rune beads- and storm grey eyes sharpened with Ravenclaw intelligence. Cecily Graemark, youngest Head of the D.O.M in Wizarding History, walked down the empty hall towards her office. Most witches and wizards had gone home for the night, save for the Aurors and higher up officials, and of course some of the Masters in her Department.

Tonight was one of mourning though… Cecily had received the firecall- the Potters were gone, their son was nowhere to be found, and Black was taken in by the rest of the Auror force for treason. The only good thing that came out of it was shocking fact that the Dark Lord was dead. Sort of.

"If he was truly dead, his magic wouldn't still be reacting this much to the sweeping spells or the cleansing magic." Cecily muttered, swiping a hand over her hair.

"Headmaster* Graemark! Senior Master Grim is looking for you, he said it was important and an emergency!" An unspeakable, one from the prophecy room by the globes floating around with ambient magic, called.

Cecily frowned. Lucian rarely had emergencies he couldn't deal with. "Where's he stationed at tonight?"

"Time room, ma'am." Cecily's frown deepened. She did not like the time room, only because of how dangerous the principles of time are, but out of all the rooms, it was the most beautiful. Oak doors with engravings of runes- protection, time, and travel for example- decorating the edges and in the middle a carved moving picture of a crystal bell jar with a depiction of the life stages of a hummingbird- a mimicry of the giant bell jar in the room itself.

Pushing open the doors, Cecily smiled lightly at the Lumos lights dancing on the ceiling, like little faeries weaving spells, and at the endless ticking and tocking of the multitudes of clocks that sat on almost every surface in the room; some were resting on desks in pieces having been taken apart, some were floating in the air in a continuous loop of being taken apart and being put back together. Office doors lined the right side of the room, leading down to another large door that conjoined the Time Room to the Prophecy Room*- which was of course spelled with a Fidelius charm that only she and few others knew the word and wards that were keyed to Cecily only, as it was to the Headmaster before her.

"Lucian, are you in your office?" Cecily called out, scanning the room once more before moving towards his office.

"Yes, yes, come in dear, please." A gravelly voice answered, warm with a hint of excitement. Seconds later, the sound of a child chortling could be heard. She pushed open his door, curiously looking for the source of the noise. Lucian sat in an old tweed chair near a fireplace, a babe in his arms, looking down at him/she with a wide grin on his wrinkled, liver spotted face. The baby looked no older than one years old, maybe a little younger based on his/her size.

"Who is that?" Cecily asked as she stepped closer, cautiously looking into the green green eyes of the baby- she now concluded that it was a boy.

Lucian looked up at her and smiled kindly as he brushed a lock of black hair away from the babe's head; a fresh zig-zag wound located in the corner of forehead. So very familiar shamrock eyes and unruly pitch hair that was ever famous because of one family. Harry Potter. Cecliy reached for the baby, her hand grazing over the open scar and to his hair.

"But this is..."

"I know."

"He's.."

"Cecily, I know. I know who he is, there was even a note with him from a very curious writer." Lucian interrupted again, he looked at her, noticing her hyper-focus on the boy, as if she couldn't believe that the Potter boy was alive and here. After all, he was missing from the scene when they searched for him. He smiled gently and held the boy out to her. She glanced at him, very briefly, before snatching up the child and wrapping him up in her arms. Harry just chortled and smacked her on the shoulder, before reaching for her hair. She stopped that mess right away, grabbing his hand and marveling at the contrast of colors. Her magic was dancing inside her, and then it was dancing outside of her- curling itself around the boy and claiming him as theirs.

"I..."

"I know. I've got the papers already. When your done signing, there's an international portkey- it'll take you out of Britain and to the North." Lucian said, holding out the parchment to her. It was a legal adoption document that was annotated by a witness- Lucian- and a lawyer- in this case it would be a lady named S.L. Chaulin.

"Why do I need to get out of Britain?" She asked, handing Harry back to him for a moment, as she signed the adoption papers. As soon as she was done, the parchments flashed, duplicated, and disappeared to be filed with Gringotts and with Chaulin.

Lucian looked his age in the moment she asked. Deep lines carving through his face from years of worry and happiness and stress and frustration. He gazed at her and softly answered.

"There are darker things at work here. I'm afraid for his future, that he will become manipulated just for the Greater Good." And if that didn't tell her enough, the dark look he cast at the ruined picture of Dumbledore on his wall did.

He turned to her. "He needs to grow up having his own thoughts and his own mind, not have a fool for a wizard twist his mind and use him for his own advantage; which is exactly what will happen if he were to live here. That is why you must take him out of the country. The portkey will take you near Oslo, where the magic is old and strong enough to hide him."

Harry looked up at her, green eyes glowing lightly and she understood. Nodding, she took the babe and the portkey. "You'll keep in touch, yes? Run this place in my steed?"

Lucian looked at her amused. "But, of course. Someone has to keep the underlings from blowing up this place. You just focus on raising that little boy int a strong and capable wizard. Don't hide too much from him, when he is old enough to understand, you must tell him about what happened tonite."

Cecily nodded again, smiling at her old mentor. "I'll miss you, Lucian. Take care and don't let the old goat get to you." With that, the portkey activated.

* * *

 

**He went on his way, and then Death, on his withered legs, came walking toward him, and said, "Take me as your child's godfather."**

**The man asked, "Who are you?"**

**"I am Death, who makes everyone equal."**

**Then the man said, "You are the right one. You take away the rich as well as the poor, without distinction. You shall be my child's godfather.**

**Death answered, "I will make your child rich and famous, for he who has me for a friend cannot fail."**

**The man said, "Next Sunday is the baptism. Be there on time."**


	2. 1986-1988

**Date: October 31, 1986 Age: 7**

* * *

 

Cecily looked up from the Daily Prophet as the sound of little feet running on wood floors reached her. Seconds later, Harry slid into the sitting room with a small tawny snake chasing after him.

The woman smiled at her son. Harry was growing into a beautiful boy. His face was full of laughter, his eyes wide and bright with the same grassy green that his mother had, but there were a few changes on his person.

It seems, that when the adoption went through Harry's physical appearance changed in the barest amounts. His skin was perhaps a shade or two darker than it should have been, his nose a bit wider- no longer small and button like, but Roman straight and regal- his lips fuller, and his hair was a bit calmer, rather than the wild wavy hair of the Potter bloodline, he had neat and thick curls that he requested Cecily add ornaments to- "Like yours, Mama."- so she did. Now, Harry had little braids throughout his hair, that had little bells and rune beads weaved through.

_Yes_ , Cecily thought, _He is a beautiful boy._ She gazed at him as the little snake jumped at him, hissing in what could be a laughing manner. Harry caught him easily and giggled, wrapping his arms around the snake- aptly named Hamlet, the Moon Adder- and proceeded to hiss back at him.

When she had discover Harry had the ability to speak Parseltongue, she had a little internal freak out…. Granted, that was expected to happen, since the last person to speak was You-Know-Who, but somewhere in her head, she reasoned it was probably a side effect from the Dark Lord. Hopefully, that was the only thing that foul wizard left to her boy.

"Mama?" Harry asked, his voice filled with childish curiosity. Cecily smiled, coming back to reality.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you tell me about my parents?" He asked, biting his lip tentatively as if she was worried she would deny him. But this was something he had asked for every year, ever since he had been old enough to understand what happened this night five and a half years ago.

Cecily gave a slightly pained smile. "I can always tell you about your parents, sweetheart. What would you like me to tell you about them?" She said, patting her lap and picking him up when he got close enough. Hamlet bumped his head into her cheek in greeting, giving her a little "kiss".

"What were they like in school?" Cecily hummed thoughtfully and pulled out her wand, swishing it around as she cast a spell to help Harry visualize the story a little better.

"Well… Lily was bright," The visage of his mom appeared in front of him, bright red hair and deep green eyes and a bright, bright smile. "Both in intelligence and in personality. She stuck out in a crowd and not because of that hair," At this, Cecily blew a raspberry on Harry's neck, making the boy giggle sweetly. "She was very kind to everyone, even those who looked down on her because of her blood status and that made her strong."

Harry looked up at his mama. "Strong? But she's a girl." He said, wrinkling his nose.

Cecily cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? But girls are very strong, very strong indeed, didn't you know? And your mother? She was a spit-fire, full of strength and a certain grace that most purebloods wished they had. She was fairly deadly at Charms and a prodigy at Potions as well, right up there with another student named Severus Snape." The scene changed from Lily to a black haired boy, who didn't look kind or unkind, but somewhere in between.

"He was mom's friend, right?" Harry asked, staring at the boy curiously.

"Of a sort." Cecily responded, thoughtfully. "There was a point, a time, when they were the best of friends and I believe, they even loved each other, but… do you remember when I explained the different magical cores of wizards?" Harry nodded and she continued on, the scene changing again to Lily on one sight and Severus on the other. "Well, Severus had an affinity for dark magic and your mother had an affinity to Light, or rather a lighter shade of Gray. Because of this, and because of what house Severus got sorted into, when they were old enough to choose a side, they went with what felt right to them at the time."

Harry glanced at her and then back at the scene. "So they no longer liked each other?"

Cecily frowned lightly. "It would take a little more than having an affinity to break a friendship like theirs. No, the reason they ended their friendship was because Severus called her a very naughty name. It's a name I'll not hear out of your mouth ever, you hear?" She looked down at her boy to confirm his answer, as he nodded. "He called her a mudblood, it means 'those of dirty blood' and it is a name that purebloods and some halfbloods use to spit on the First Generation witches and wizards."

Harry looked up at her confused by this. "Why didn't they call them First Generations, then?" He asked.

"If there's one thing you should know about the Wizarding World, sweetheart, is that it's very hard for them to change and to accept change. They've always called First Gens by that derogatory name and it would take someone mighty powerful to try and change them." Cecily responded, looking at him pointedly.

"Do you think I could do it?" He asked in a small voice.

Cecily hugged him tighter. "Baby, you can do anything, if you set your mind to it." She kissed his temple and continued her story.

* * *

 

**Date: May 17, 1988- Age 9**

* * *

 

The day Severus Snape knocked on her door, was the day Cecily knew that she and Harry were no longer safe at the village they currently in. The man stood in her doorway, cloaked in darkness- a shadow.

She was immediately on guard. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone cold.

"I'm here because I know you have Lily's son." Severus replied, coal eyes unwavering and hard. "And so does Dumbledore."

Cecily kept a neutral face. "If you even try to take him back to Dumbledore, I'll incapacitate you before you could even step foot in this house. He's my child, legally and magically, now. He's mine, do you understand?"

Severus' expression wavered a bit, softening. "I'm not here to take him away from you. I'm here to help you. Lily named me as his other Godfather and I swore to protect him."

Cecily stared long and hard, before rubbing a hand over her face and opening the door and letting the dark man into her house.

"How did the old goat find out I had Hadrian?" She asked, closing the door and moving into the kitchen. She pulled two wine glass from the rack and a bottle of Merlot, pouring herself a glass and then Severus.

"The adoption papers, of course."

Cecily frowned. "Those are under specialized wards, how did he get past them?" She knew that it had happened at Chaulin's office, otherwise this conversation wouldn't be happening.

Severus sipped at the wine. "He has Order members everywhere with certain areas of expertise. I don't know who got past the wards, but they did."

Cecily closed her eyes, pinching her chin in thought. "And, how did you find us?" Opening her eyes, she took a drink, gazing at the Potion Master.

"Lucian. He contacted me and asked me to help you, since I'm well versed in blending in and espionage." Cecily snorted, letting out a small chuckle.

"Of course you are." She replied cryptically. She got serious again. "Did anyone follow you? Does Dumbledore know where you've gone?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I've covered my tracks and I've asked for a sabbatical from teaching."

Cecily let out a breath. Hundreds of thoughts and plans passed through her head as she gazed into her glass, swirling the dark liquid slowly.

"We will have to leave."

"Yes."

"East, this time, I think, or South- I hear Africa is lovely this time of the year." Severus gave her a wry grin.

"I'd go South, if I were you," He advised. "Knowing Dumbledore as I do, he will check the more obvious places first: Hong Kong and Beijing in China, New York and Louisiana in the US, Tokyo and Kyoto in Japan, the entirety of Australia and Canada, Moscow, Siberia, parts of Poland and Czechoslovakia, so on and so forth. India is a good place to go, because while it's popular for English Wizards to go there, the country is very enriched in magic. It'll provide you with some extra protection. Ethiopia is another good place, if you're set on Africa."

Cecily let out a soft snort, her eyes a bit wide. "Never took you for a geography buff."

"I've had to plan escapes before."

Cecily hummed at that, taking another sip. After a few minutes, she spoke:

"This is going to be a bitch."

* * *

 

Severus ended up taking Cecily's offer to stay there for the night; she transfigured a bed for him out of the couch. With a sleepy "Goodnight.", they went their separate ways.

The next morning was filled with the smell of coffee and bacon. Severus sat at the kitchen island, reading the newspaper, while Cecily cooked breakfast the Muggle way. It was weirdly domestic.

"Mama?" A small voice sounded from behind her. Cecily and Severus turned to look at the growing ebony haired boy. Harry stood at the beginning of the hall with big, wide eyes and a confused expression on his face.

"Good Morning, sweetheart?" Cecily asked, stepping closer to him.

"Who's that, Mama?" Harry asked, clutching onto his old baby blanket, wary of the stranger in his house. Cecily put the food under a Stasis and walked over to him, bending down so she could see him properly.

She leaned in and stage-whispered. "He's a friend of your mother's. His name is Severus. Why don't you go say hello?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked back over her shoulder at Severus, who cocked an eyebrow at the young boy.

Harry grinned and ran up to him. "Hi, my name's Hadrian, but I like to be called Harry. Are you really Mommy's friend?"

Severus looked like he swallowed a lemon. Cecily pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to keep in a giggle. Severus glared at her, before looking down at Lily's son.

"I'm more of an acquaintance of Cecily, not really her friend." Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Not Mama, I said Mommy." Harry replied, stubbornly. Severus glanced at Cecily, who mouthed 'Lily' at him. Nodding his head, he said:

"I was one of her first friends. Lily was certainly mine. I was the one that taught her about magic when we were children." Severus felt something attach itself to his legs and looked down to see Harry wrap his arms around him.

"Mama's told me all about her and Daddy, as well as you and the Marauders and some other people, but I forgot what they're names are." He babbled, grinning happily up at the sour man. Cecily chuckled and went back to finishing breakfast, choosing to serve Harry first, before Severus and herself.

Halfway through breakfast, when they were sitting at the table, Cecily turned to Harry and looked at him seriously.

"Harry, sweetheart," She started, getting his attention. He looked at her expectantly. "Do you remember me telling you that we might have to move because there was a bad man after us?" She ignored Severus as he choked on his coffee.

Harry nodded, frowning slightly. "I remember, Mama."

Cecily grimaced. "Well, Darling, we have to move again." She winced as tears gathered in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

"But, Mama, what about my friends? What about Mrs. Walsh and her puppies? What about school?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, Sweetheart, it'll be okay. We can still visit them whenever you want to, but it's no longer safe to stay here, do you understand?" He nodded, a stubborn expression on his face.

"I understand."

Cecily grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How about I tell you about our new place while you pack, okay? It's going to be a lot different from here, but I'm sure you'll love it." Harry nodded again, still silent, but he gave her an answering squeeze, making her sigh internally, relieved. She smiled at him and resumed eating. Still ignoring Severus as he tried to calm down.


	3. The Men That Don’t Fit In

**Sorry it took so long, it's been crazy busy at work. I'll try to write a bit faster, but this is a pretty leisure story. I dont really have anything concrete on it, so it's pretty flowy. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.**

* * *

 

**Date: July 5-31, 1989 Age: 9/10**

* * *

 

_There's a race of men that don't fit in,_

_A race that can't stay still;_

_So they break the hearts of kith and kin,_

_And they roam the world at will._

_They range the field and they rove the flood,_

_And they climb the mountain's crest;_

_Theirs is the curse of the gypsy blood,_

_And they don't know how to rest._

* * *

 

They never really settled down anywhere in particular while in Africa. They spent a month or two in Ethiopia, soaking in all the raw magic that was infused into the ecosystem. They were taught the legends by locals and some, of course, turned out to be true.

Severus would visit them, twice a week, never on the same day. Only once, did he spend more than a day with them; in July for Harry's birthday, he stayed for a week, while they were scouring Mt. Elgon on the border of Uganda and Kenya, following a herd of Heliopaths that had taken residence in the mountain. Severus was almost giddy when he collected a few jars of fire from them.

They moved away from Africa a month later. Cecily was now decorated with magical tattoos on her face- dots and thick/thin lines adorned her forehead, cheeks, and chin-they were only visible to other clansmen or other wizards- in her hair were more decor, turquoise and amber beads were weaved into her braids by the locals. She wore one or two items of tradition garb, usually up in hair ties/wraps or dashiki or even, on occasion, a gomesi- usually one that was yellow or blue or red. Harry also had new decor in his hair, though his beads were made of crystal and jade, though he usually just wore a decorative kaftan and a pair of loose, airy pants. Cecily had only let the elder of the clan give him a protective rune, instead of the full tattoos, like the elder wanted to. Like Harry wanted too.

Cecily smirked at her son. "Maybe next year, you can get another one, but I will not have you going to school with your face marked. This is the only one you'll have for the time being, because it is useful and I have a feeling you're going to need it."

Harry pouted, but gripped her hand when the first pricks of the needle touched his skin. When the elder was done, Harry looked at his upper arm, staring mesmerized at the Algiz that stood out against the dark skin of his arm. It was simple, but he could feel the magic surrounding it. The elder smiled at him, her teeth were missing, but her smile was kind and mischievous. It made Harry smile back.

He looked up at his mom. "So… I can do this again next year?" Cecily just shook her head, mirth swimming in her eyes.

* * *

 

**Date: December 1, 1989 Age:10**

* * *

 

_If they just went straight they might go far;_

_They are strong and brave and true;_

_But they're always tired of the things that are,_

_And they want the strange and new._

_They say: "Could I find my proper groove,_

_What a deep mark I would make!"_

_So they chop and change, and each fresh move_

_Is only a fresh mistake._

* * *

 

They had made it up to Greece by the time another familiar face greeted them. Remus Lupin. The werewolf's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. Cecily immediately pushed her son behind her; Lupin's eyes narrowed and a low growl was heard as his eyes lit amber.

"Mitescere." She whispered, throwing the spell towards the wolf. It was instantaneous, he calmed down and looked at her confused.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Harry Potter?" He asked, trying to look around her at the little boy she had pressed against her back.

"I guess that answers my question on whether or not you remember me." She muttered, mostly to herself. Cecily straightened her back, looking at the wolf head on. "My name is Cecily Graemark and by all rights, Magic and Law, Hadrian Potter, now Hadrian Potter-Graemark is my son. You'd do best to remember that, Remus Lupin, Omega of the Greyback Clan."

Remus' eyes widened slightly at his title, before he dropped his head a little. "I remember you- Lily's Ravenclaw friend. I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was just surprised and worried for Harry's safety. My...Wolf.... still sees him as pack."

Cecily nodded. "That's expected. Your wolf won't just forget about pack. As for my son's safety, rest assured, I don't think anyone would want to take on the youngest Headmaster of the Unspeakables. No offense." she added, a little snootily. Remus' eye twitched.

Harry wiggled out from her arms, gripping her skirts tightly as he looked at the sandy-blond man. "You're a werewolf!" He said, excitedly.

"Did Dad know?"

Remus was taken back. "Yes, he did." He smiled and crouched down to eye level with the boy. "In fact, your Dad and our group of friends learned how to be animagus for me, for when it was a full moon and I turned- to, mainly, keep me company all night."

"Animagus, that's when you focus your magic to turn into an animal right?" Harry asked, curiously.

"That's right." Remus replied, he looked up at Cecily for a moment, before continuing, "You’re very bright....I bet you got that from your Mama, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "She's the smartest person I know, even smarter than Uncle Severus." Remus' eyebrows shot up at that.

"Uncle Severus?"

Harry looked at him sheepishly. "I know you all didn't have a good past, but he's been very nice to me and I love him and he teaches me a lot when he comes to visit us."

Cecily looked thoroughly amused at them. "Severus joins us as we are travelling."

Remus furrowed his brows. "What of Dumbledore?" Cecily's demeanor changed instantaneously.

"If you are still with us tonight, I will tell you about all about Albus Dumbledore." Cecily said, spitting out the wizards name as if it were a curse. Remus looked up at her determined.

"If you'll have me, I will stay with you both until you ask me to leave."

* * *

 _And each forgets, as he strips and runs_  
With a brilliant, fitful pace,  
It's the steady, quiet, plodding ones  
Who win in the lifelong race.  
And each forgets that his youth has fled,  
Forgets that his prime is past,  
Till he stands one day, with a hope that's dead,  
In the glare of the truth at last.

* * *

 

True to his word, Remus stuck around- not that Cecily would send away one of Harry's only connection to his parents, that'd be cruel, too cruel, and she loved her boy too much to do that to him, so she let Remus stay with them.

He was, however, not at all happy to learn what Cecily knew of Albus and his plans for Harry. In fact, Cecily had to pay a decent amount of money to replace pillows that the werewolf had shredded, but Remus apologized and as very chastised by her, so she felt a bit better about the whole thing.

They were in India now, heading towards Nepal to visit with the wizard-turned-monks that lived with the Bhikku, and the Nepalese people to learn from them. Remus looked fairly grizzly-like, with a cleanish beard and longer hair that he pulled up and away from his face to see, when it started snowing in the mountains. Cecily looked in her element, her gray eyes sharp and matching the sky at times. Harry was like a curious puppy, running around- with safety charms on him of course- with hair trinkets tinkling and bright eyes wide with wonder. His magic- and Cecily was still amazed at the sheer rawness and strength of it- floating around him, making plants flourish and the ground melt at times.

"Your son is very spirited, Mage Grademark." An elder member commented, watching as Harry danced with some of the others in the clan. It was a festive night after all- the moon was full, the stars were out and no one had died recently in the clan.

"That he is." Cecily murmured, looking at her green eyed boy. She was worried-

"You are worried." The elder said, noddin*his head sagely, as if agreeing with her.

"All parents are worried about their children." The elder chuckled.

He tilted his head and regarded her. "Yes, but you are worried for a different reason. Worried about his magic, perchance? Or when he has to go to school? Fulfill his destiny?"

Cecily closed her eyes. "A seer." She opened them and looked at the elder sharply. "I'm worried about what is going to happen to him…."

"But?" The elder offered.

"But, I know that I will always do my best to help him." She looked at her son again. "I cannot protect him of things already set in stone, so I will help him instead. Offer him all that he needs to stay alive and happy. His magic is strong, it's wild and can be dangerous, so I'll teach him control. How to output it, so it doesn't build up. His schooling is of no problem, since I haven't stepped down from my job with the Ministry- I can come and visit him when I want to or when he needs me to. However, his destiny….. that is something I, myself cannot change, but…" and she looked very pointedly at her son. "He may be able to."

* * *

**Date: July 31, 1990/ Harry's 11th Birthday**

* * *

_He has failed, he has failed; he has missed his chance;_  
He has just done things by half.  
Life's been a jolly good joke on him,  
And now is the time to laugh.  
Ha, ha! He is one of the Legion Lost;  
He was never meant to win;  
He's a rolling stone, and it's bred in the bone;  
He's a man who won't fit in.

* * *

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

 


	4. Kin

**Date: August 1, 1990\ Night after Harry's Birthday- Night after 'THE LETTER' was recieved.**

* * *

**_We were entwined in red rings_ **  
**_Of blood and loneliness before_ **  
**_The first snows fell_ **  
**_Before muddy rivers seeded clouds_ **  
**_Above a virgin forest, and_ **  
**_Men ran naked, blue and black_ **  
**_Skinned into the warm embraces_ **  
**_Of Sheba, Eve and Lilith._ **  
**_I was your sister._ **

* * *

Cecily looked at the piece of parchment on her counter. She glared.

"You know, I found out that there are some wizards who can project a fire spell out of their eyes," Remus commented, leaning against the counter with her. A cup of Irish Breakfast tea was in his hands.

Cecily crossed her arms and glared harder. "Point?" She said, frowning harshly.

Remus chuckled and faced the letter. "I just thought you might want to join them," he took a sip of his tea. "You know, so you can learn how to destroy the piece of mail." He grinned as she gave him a playful(-ish, it was playful to him, he could barely feel it, but she probably meant it in a mean way) punch to the shoulder.

She joined him a second later, laughing and leaning against him. The whole situation was true and utter shite. Cecily's laughter died down seconds later and she sobered up quickly. "I just don't know what to do." She said, sighing heavily.

She felt exhausted.

Remus turned with her as she walked across the kitchen to fill a small, stemless wine glass with some Bordeaux. "You could always have Harry choose."

She looked at him. "Choose schools?"

Remus nodded. Cecily took a large sip from her glass. "He knkws that with everything in life there are more than one choice. I….gah! Why does parenting have to be so hard?!"

Remus chuckled again, drinking from his own cup. "I'm pretty sure parents have been wondering that for a very long time."

Cecily smiled a bit bitterly into her glass. "Yes, but those parents didn't have two megalomaniacs after their child, trying to manipulate him every which way."

Remus smiled calmly at her. "I'm sure that Harry will listen to you and consider all options before picking a school to go to. I'm all for going to the Yanks for help, if need be. I heard Ilvermorny was a great school and similar to Hogwarts."

Another sigh came from her, and another drink, before she sat her glass down and walked back over to him. She looked at the letter. "No matter what, I've promised to let him choose his own destiny in life." She looked back at Remus.

The wolf sucked in a breathe at the fire in her eyes.

She continued. "But, that doesn't mean I won't do anything and everything in my power to make sure my babe is safe from danger."

And, Merlin help those poor souls that would try and harm a hair on Hadrian Potter-Graemark's head.

* * *

_**You left me to force strangers** _

_**Into brother molds, exacting** _

_**Taxations they never** _

_**Owed or could ever pay.** _

_**You fought to die, thinking** _

_**In destruction lies the seed of birth.** _

_**You may be right.** _

* * *

The smell of pancakes woke both Cecily and Harry up. They trudged down the hall, Harry in Cecily's arms, as they made their way towards the delicious smell. Cecily yawned jaw-breakingly as she stepped foot into the kitchen. The sight of a domestic Remus made her heart warm.

Gone were the dark circles under his eyes. Now, his eyes were full of love and light. Gone were the scraggly beard and malnourishment. Now, Remus had a thick head of hair, full beard, and he had filled out quite nicely, if Cecily did say so herself. And she did, but to herself.

"You two are so alike, I don't know whether to be scared or in awe." Remus said, setting a cup of coffee in front of Cecily and a cup of black tea in front of Harry.

"A bit of both," Mother and son said together, before turning to each other and giggling. Remus chuckled and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, you heathens. Who wants pancakes?" Two pairs of eyes lit up at the word causing Remus to laugh again and dish up the two morning grouches.

After everyone was seated and eating, Cecily turned to look at her baby. "So, Harry, sweetheart?"

Harry looked up at her, a piece of pancake hanging halfway out of his mouth. At Cecily's giggle, he quickly shoved the rest into his mouth and swallowed.

"Yes, mum?" He replied.

"We wanted to asked you about school." She said, coming right out and saying. She was never one for sugar coating things. "About where you wanted to go."

Harry pondered. "Well, I don't really know. I mean, Hogwarts is where my parents went, they out me down on the registry- if what you told me was correct, which it probably is- and you went there as well. It might be worth going there for a year or two, to see how it is. Ilvermorny is another good one, but…" he faked a gag and continued, "Americans."

Cecily swatted his shoulder as Remus said, "Come on now, Harry, they're not so bad."

Harry chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I don't think I want to go to the school in Asia, though the school in Africa would also be good." He turned to his mom. "It'd also be nice to visit Anansi's tribe again." Cecily cracked a grin at that.

"It would be, but… Sweetheart," Cecily looked at him straight on with a serious expression. "I want you to choose someplace that you want to go to, somewhere that makes your heart race and your mind fill with questions and yearn to learn more about it. This will be your home for the next seven years, so you need to be careful in your decision." Harry nodded as he frowned in thought.

Nodding, determined, he raised his chin and looked at her head on. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

* * *

_**I will remember silent walks in**  
_

_**Southern woods and long talks** _

_**In low voices** _

_**Sheilding meaning from big ears** _

_**Of overcurious adults.** _

* * *

Cecily stepped out of her new home, taking in the fog and damp air. She breathed in the wetness and felt her body shiver at the coldness. They were back in England.

She sighed, leaning against the railing of her porch, a cup of fine black tea in her hands. She was never a political person, never saw the usefulness of degrading and undermining people when you could just be more ambitious and outsmart them using logic instead of dirty tricks. Politics itself was dirty, but… in order to protect her boy, she would have to fully take over all lordships and deal with the old codgers in court. She also has to get her Unspeakable position back from Lucian.

She sighed again.

"It's going to be a rough couple of years, isn't it?" Remus rumbled, coming to stand next to her.

"Of course it is, you mutt." Severus replied, gliding over. "Dumbledore isn't going to give up his pawn because he's got a new guardian and the council isn't going to just going to accept her into court with open arms and smiles." He grimaced. "It's going to be a lot of acidic words and they will use whatever weakness you have against you." He looked at Cecily with narrowed eyes.

She nodded and drank her tea. "I know, but right now, all that matters is keeping Hadrian away from the clutches of Voldemort's Death Eaters and making sure that Dumbledore doesn't try and use his influence to change him. Politics are something I was trained in as a Ravenclaw, having to deal with snakes isn't that much of an issue anymore." She chuckled. "Hell, I live with one." Remus tossed a grin in her direction.

"And Hamlet is just as conniving as any slimy politician." He commented, his arms crossed in front of him. "You should see him try and get Cecily to feed him a rat bigger than himself. It's hilarious."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." He drawled. "In any case, we are going to have to be ten times as vigilant as we are now," Severus looked out onto the foggy lake. "If he's anything like his father, he'll find trouble whether he likes it or not."

* * *

**_You may be right._ **

**_Your slow return from_ **

**_Regions of terror and bloody_**

**_Screams, races my heart._ **

**_I hear laughter_ **

**_Of children and see fireflies_ **

**_Bursting tiny explosions in_ **

**_An Arkansas twilight._ **

**_-Maya Angelou_ **


	5. Diagon Pt. 1

_”Before all else, be armed”_

_~Niccolo Machievelli_

* * *

 

**Date: August 28, 1991- Diagon Alley (All the dates from this chapter on should be correct.)**

* * *

 

“Hadrian, slow down will you! We still have to stop by the robe shop and get your school robes!” Cecily called towards her son as she maneuvered through the crowd of wizards. Severus was to her left looking extremely put out by the whole affair and Remus was to her right, a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

Cecily huffed and stopped walking, putting her hands on her hips. “I swear, one of these days I’m going to buy a pair of muggle cuffs and chain that boy to a lamp post. At least then, I’ll know where he’s at.”

She ignored the snorts and chuckles of the two men and closed her eyes, focusing on her magical bond with Harry to track him. Using her third eye, she saw him entering Madam Malkin’s and shook her head, tucking her magic back into her core and opening her eyes.

“Well, at least he’s going into the correct store.” She said, and began walking again.

“You should really keep a more severe tracking charm on the boy.” Severus drawled. He felt out of place without his usual robes and found the casual attire all too weird.

“He’s a free spirit, Severus, he’ll do as he pleases.” Remus commented, earning a mild glare from the Potions Master.

“Our bond can only be broken with death, as it is with most Magical parents. I believe the muggles call it maternal and paternal instincts.” Cecily replied, as they neared the shop. “I haven’t lost him yet.”

“Except that time he was lost in the Himalayas.” Severus added, holding open the door for the witch and wizard.

“Why, _thank you_ , my dear Severus. How kind of you, right Remus?” Cecily said, overly dramatic as she swooned into the werewolf, a hand on her forehead.

Remus played along, wrapped one arm around Cecily’s waist and used his other hand to caress Severus’ cheek. “Yes, darling, who knew that there were still _gentlemen_ in the world.”

The two broke out into laughter as Severus snarled, ripping his face away and pushing the two away from the door, going inside the shop himself.

Cecily, still swooned and in Remus’ arms, looked up at the werewolf. “Too much?”

Remus smiled down at her softly. “Maybe a little.” But then, they burst out into a whole new round of giggles and followed Severus inside.

* * *

“Are ye looking for anything in particular, dear?” A woman asked Harry as he ran a hand across the different fabrics in the store, comparing the textures and the colors as he probed them visually.

“I need to get school robes,” Harry said, sweetly. Looking back at the fire orange, silky fabric under his hand, he looked up to the woman again. “Can I also get fitted for casual robes, robes for official outings, dress robes, and gloves- I think that’s everything…”

“You’ll also need winter cloaks and gloves, as well as a pair of dragonhide boots.” Severus drawled, coming up to stand behind Harry, an annoyed look on his face.

“Sev’rus, you know this laddie then?” Madam Malkin asked, leaning over the counter she was behind; her quill had finished annotating them and had settled down besides her.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

Harry let out an indignant ‘Hey!’ and poked the man in the ribs. “You like me and Mama, don’t pretend that you don’t.” He said, grinning up at Severus.

“Merlin knows that I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He replied, dropping a hand on the boy’s head and uncharacteristically ruffling his hair. “Now, y-“

“Severus?” A voice interrupted. Turning around Severus came face-to-face to the Malfoy’s.

“Shite.”

* * *

Cecily and Remus froze as they took in the scene; Malfoy’s on one side and Severus and Harry on the other, each gaping at the other.

“Shite.” Cecily let out. They turned to her as she gently grabbed Harry and moved him behind herself, standing next to Severus with Remus flanking them.

“Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. Are you shopping for your son?” Cecily asked, looking at them with faux curiosity.  

“Yes, we are, thank you.” Narcissa said, before turning to Severus. “Severus, who’re your friends, dear?”She continued, looking at Cecily, Remus and the peeking Harry intrigued.

“Cecily Graemark, Master Unspeakable.” Cecily answered, grey eyes sparking with something dangerous. She gestured to Remus behind her. “Remus Lupin, Master of Defense and former Omega of the Greyback Pack.”

“Oh?” Narcissa asked, mildly surprised as she looked over the man again. “And who is this young one?” She bent down a little to get a better look at the sable haired boy.

“Cecily’s son, Hadrian.” Severus answered, his answer abrupt. A warning.

“Hi, my name’s Draco Malfoy,” a young white-blonde haired boy spoke up, coming out from behind his parents to offer his hand to the other boy. “Are you going to Hogwarts?”

“Yes, he is.” Cecily answered. Looking between the two boys, she smiled and continued. “Mrs. Malfoy, is you don’t mind, why don’t we send these two with Madam Malkin to get fitted for robes?”

Narcissa raised a blond brow and nodded. “Acceptable. Madam?” She called, looking at the seamstress, who had been watching the interaction with rapt interest.

She bustled around the counter and smiled cheerfully. “Of course, of course. Come here, little ones, let’s get everything settled.” She said, ushering the two boys to fitting rooms in the back.

 

Turning back, Cecily noted that the tension in the room doubled. Lucius was glaring at Remus with something akin to disgust.

“So, how do you know Severus?” Narcissa asked, laying a hand on her glaring husband’s arm.

“Old friend from school.” Cecily answered, pleasantly. “We were Lily’s best friends and from there came to know each other very well.” It was a fib, but at least it was a realistic one.

“Really?” Lucius asked in the same drawling tone Severus had whenever he was being a sarcastic git.

Remus chuckled at the two. “Oh, come off it, Malfoy. Ask what you really want to know and stop being such a Slytherin.”

Severus cuffed the were’ on the back of the head. Raising some privacy wards, he continued. “Subtlety is not a Gryffindor trait, is it? But he is right, Lucius, you might as well ask.”

The regal looking man gave them all a hard stare. “What are you doing here with them? Last I checked, you hated Lupin and your connection to Unspeakable Graemark was as acquaintances at best. And that boy? Who is he really? Some of his traits are not found in the Graemark family and unless Potter had a sibling or a cousin...” he trailed off, looking pointedly at his old friend.

Severus let out a long sigh. “I’m one of Hadrian’s godparents. Hadrian is Cecily’s son, regardless of his features, which we said before. You can check with the Ministry if you don’t believe me. Lupin… and I have come to an understanding, after the years I’ve spent with Cecily and him.”

“I’ve not had any relations with any Potter’s, but thank you for inquiring upon my taste in men, Lucius. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do it again.” Cecily added, leveling him with a look. He coughed lightly, embarrassment flushing his face.

“I did not ….mean it like that and I am sorry for sounding so crass, Unspeakable Graemark.” Lucius replied, bowing his head towards her slightly.

Narciss pressed a hand to her lips, holding in giggles as she watched her husband’s unshaken persona- be shaken. “Oh, Miss. Graemark, you and I are going to be good friends, I can tell.” Narcissa said, holding out her hand.

Cecily smirked and shook it lightly. “Please, it’s Cecily. If we are to become friends, you might as well call me by my name.” Narcissa gave her an answering smirk, transforming her neutral elegant expression into one of mischief. She looked like Sirius in that moment.

“Cecily Bethesda Graemark, how dare you not tell me you were back in town? And with my grandson nontheless?”

The group watched as the Unspeakable paled considerably. “Shite.”

 

An old woman, with long, beaded white hair and dark skin with numerous wrinkles and keen, milky amber eyes stood behind them frowning as she thumped her long gnarled staff on the ground. She stood at a hunched height of 5’ 1” and had everyone on lock down with her unseeing eyes. She wore a large, wide brim grey Wizard’s hat that drooped down behind her, matching grey and blue dress robes that were decorated with silver threads and lace designs; a long wooden pipe stuck out of the pocket of her robes. She was an overall powerful looking woman in such a frail persona.

“Uh, Cecily, who’s this?” Remus whispered, trying not to cower in front of the intimidating older woman.

Cecily grimaced. “My mother. Master of Spellcraft and Archmage of Magical Lore, Thaea Constantine Graemark nèe le Fey.” That got them gaping at the old woman as she sneered at them.

“Le Fey? As in…” Severus asked, coal eyes widening as they took in Thaea.

“Yes, that le Fey. Distant cousins, though, not direct.” Thaea answered, still looking thoroughly upset with her daughter. “Now,” she turned to her daughter, thumping her staff down again with a resounding crack. “Where’s my grandson?”

* * *

“I’m planning on going into the Slytherin house, what about you?” Draco commented as Madam Malkin looked at her magical measuring tape, jotting down Draco’s measurements with impressive speed.

Harry tapped his chin. “I don’t know. Slytherin is a good house for me, but Ravenclaw is also good. It’d be nice to see where my Mama grew up,” He answered, thoughtfully.  

“Your mother was a Ravenclaw?” Draco asked, glancing at the other boy.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Mama was the best Ravenclaw student. She’s the brightest person I know, even smarter than Uncle Severus. And she’s an Unspeakable. And then, Remmy was in Gryffindor with my mom and tad.”

Draco looked at him sharply and slightly confused. “I thought you said your mom was in Ravenclaw?” He asked, coming down off of the small dais to sit next to Harry.

Harry nodded. “Mama was in Ravenclaw, but my mom was in Gryffindor; I’m adopted!”

 

Draco just gaped at him.

* * *

 

**So like, I've got some pairings down. I spent hours trying to come up with them and played with different situations on how they would get together and this is what I've com up with:**

**Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley**

**Albus Dumbledor/Gellert Grindelwald**

**Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black/Severus Snape (Past)**

**Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Now)**

**Sirius Black/Charlie Weasley ("You can tame my dragon, anytime"- Sirius to Charlie)**

**Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum (Friends)**

**Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy Because I can just imagine Ron and Hermione teaming up to get Draco)**

**Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory (Goals/ with a non obnoxious Cho)**

**Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley (Luna is special and there are some surprises along the way, but like I don't see Fred or George saying no to her)**

**That's it fo now, I don't really have someone for Harry yet, I keep trying to pair him with different people and I'm leaning towards Marcus Flint actually. I happen to like Marcus/Harry stories and I like how bogand protective Marcus is and how nicely he contrasts with Harry. Though, I could go the traditional route and go with Tommy. Or I could do both. Both sound good as well.**

**Let m know your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	6. Diagon Alley Pt. 2

**Date: August 28, 1991- Diagon Alley/ Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

* * *

"You're adopted?!" Draco asked incredulously. Harry nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the look coming from the boy.

"Yeah, Mama adopted me when I was about two and has been traveling with me." He continued. "That's how I met Uncle Severus and Uncle Remus!"

Draco gave him a weird look. "So that's where my godfather has been sneaking off to." He muttered to himself. He had always wanted to go with Severus on his adventures. He cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "Harry, what's your full name? Are you a pureblood?"

* * *

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,**   
**And sorry I could not travel both**   
**And be one traveler, long I stood**   
**And looked down one as far as I could**   
**To where it bent in the undergrowth;**

* * *

"Mama, Harry's getting fitted for his school robes right now, you're just going to have to wait to see him." Cecily said, trying to get her mother to sit down for a second and not rush to meet her grandson she's not seen, but heard about.

Severus nudged Remus. "Do you know who that is?" He whispered frantically, looking at the old woman who was being ushered into a chair.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Cecily's mother, Severus, do keep up." He replied cheekily. It earned him another slap to the back of his head.

"No, you ninny, Thaea Graemark is one of the best Apothecaries and Spellcrafters in Africa, France, and England and is a ranking diplomat for the Ugandan Ministry of Magic." Severus replied, watching Thaea with something akin to reverence. This was his one of his heroes growing up; her ingredients for potions were the best and sought after by many for the rare gems she would find and her work in Alchemy was awe-inspiring.

Remus thought the expression on Severus' face was adorable. Who knew Severus had a little hero-worship in him? Chuckling, he pat the Potions Master on the cheek and went to stand by Cecily; she was speaking to Thaea in a a foreign dialect.

"Tulikuwa tuficha, Mama, vinginevyo napenda kukuambia." Cecily whispered quietly albeit a bit harshly. Thaea pressed her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Unaogopa ndani yako. Mengi ya hayo, unaficha nini?" Thaea lifted her staff threateningly towards the end, shaking it in front of her daughter.

Cecily was about to reply when she heard Hadrian call for her.

"Mama!" She turned around just in time to see Hadrian prancing towards her. His smile shifted to curiosity when he spotted Thaea.

"Harry, sweetheart, this is your grandmother. Mama, this is my son, Hadrian." Cecily pulled Harry in front of her and discreetly showed her mother just why they had to go into hiding. The jagged lightning bolt scar that just brushed Harry's eyelid was a silvery color, several shades lighter than his own skin. Thaea raised are hand and Cecily took it, leading it to Harry's face; Thaea spent a minute or two tracing the scar with shaky fingers, before she dropped her hand.

Thaea 'looked' at Hadrian, then towards her daughter, and then hummed.

"I see. We will talk about things later, Cecily." She 'looked' down at her grandson and smiled warmly. "You look like your parents. Are you being taught your runes and potions?"

Harry nodded. "Runes and Arithmancy from Mama, Defense theory from Uncle Remus, and Potions from Uncle Severus." He answered, grinning as his grandma have his hand a little pat.

"Well, I can see you are going to grow up to be a well educated child, as any Graemark should be." She nodded her head as to affirm the statement and stood up. "I've business to attend to at the ministry. I'll be by your home soon, Cecily. Hadrian, come give you grandma a kiss goodbye." The little boy giggled and pressed his lips to Thaea's cheek. The old woman smiled and when she turned back towards her daughter, it went cheeky.

"And keep those boys of yours close by, daughter, you never know who might want to steal them." She left the store with a wink.

Cecily groaned. She could feel her cheeks flushing.

"Cecily?" Severus said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"What is it?" She said, picking up on his tone.

Severus looked paler than usual. "The Malfoy's know who Hadrian is."

* * *

**Then took the other, as just as fair,**   
**And having perhaps the better claim**   
**Because it was grassy and wanted wear,**   
**Though as for that the passing there**   
**Had worn them really about the same,**

* * *

The instance the words left Severus' mouth, Cecily had wards up and around Madam Malkins. She walked briskly with a dangerous expression on her face; she looked every bit the Headmaster of the Unspeakables in that moment.

Lucius had a victorious look upon his face and Severus saw Cecily's face further glowered. She looked positively hellish.

"So, you're the person that took the Boy-Who-Lived!" He said, his tone cutting. Cecily grit her teeth and snarled at him.

"He is my son! Legally and by magic, you absolute wanker!" She replied, sneering at the silver/ blonde lord. Severus and Remus shared an amused look at the shocked expression that appeared on Lucius' face.

Narcissa smiled softly at her. "Can you show us proof? Of his adoption and that he is truly James and Lily's son?" She asked quietly. "Lucius and I will swear an oath-"

"I will do no such th-"

"Lucius and I," Narcissa began again, looking pointedly at her husband. "Will swear an oath to never reveal this information, even under penalty of death." She looked down and caressed her womb and her expression went even softer. "I know how precious children can be, what a gift it is to feel the bond between mother and child."

Lucius relented and curved an arm around Narcissa's waist, holding his wife close in an unusual public display. How he wished he could give his flower another child!

Cecily sighed deeply and looked to Remus and Severus, who wore sympathetic expressions, nodded their heads.

Looking determined, but wary, she nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

**And both that morning equally lay**   
**In leaves no step had trodden black.**   
**Oh, I kept the first for another day!**   
**Yet knowing how way leads on to way**   
**I doubted if I should ever come back.**

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was a hectic and nauseating place to be in during the day. The main level was filled with scurrying wizards and witches and Ministry officials.

Cecily utterly despised it.

"Why did you agree to this? You do know that they were Death Eaters, correct?" Remus whispered to her in the lift. Cecily huffed and leaned into him, causing the were' to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"So was Severus, but you don't see me barring him from knowing his friend's son." She replied.

Remus rolled his eyes. "If this backfires, I'm blaming you." He said as the lift opened to reveal the Department of Wizarding Laws and Lawyers. Cecily walked towards the receptionist, the group trailing behind her.

"Welcome to the D.W.L.L, do you have an appointment?" a young wizard asked, looking at them with a bored expression.

Cecily looked at him unimpressed. "I don't have an appointment, but I need to review a document that is held by Sarah Chaulin. Is she here?"

The young man's eyes widened and gestured the left, where a thick, dark wood door stood daunting in front of them. The door swung open slowly and with a creek and a voice called out to them:

"Come in."

* * *

**I shall be telling this with a sigh**   
**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**   
**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,**   
**I took the one less traveled by,**   
**And that has made all the difference.**

* * *

***We were in hiding Mama, I would have told you otherwise**

****You're afraid? What are you hiding from me?**

* * *

**Thaea Graemark's nee Fey's Backstory:**

Thaea Graemark nèe le Fey: Master of Spellcraft and Archmage of Wizard Lore. Currently works for the Ugandan Ministry of Magic as an Ambassador and as a part time Apothecarian.

Former graduate of the Uagadou School of Magic, in the House of Callisto- which has traits similiar to those found in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Head Girl in years 5-7 with Outstandings in 9 subjects, with the exception of a Double O in Astronomy and Alchemy- both of which are specialized classes at Uagadou, along with Transfiguration- Thaea thrived in a creative environment. With her knowledge of Potions, Runes, and Alchemy, Thaea became Africa's youngest Master of Spellcraft and created such spells as:

Sana Serie - a Healing Spell that transfers magic from the caster to the patient; the magic from the caster then proceeds to kickstart and advance the natural healing ability of a Wizard or Witch.

Exponentia Antìstrofi- Which reverses any spell from an opponent may shoot at you back to them, especially good against low level hexes.

Spell Chains- not necessarily a spell, but several chained together- can include hexes and charms, but not together.

Fidelius Maxim- Wider range and more severe version of the Fidelius Charm.

Born and raised in Uganda as a halfblood; her father a wizard from a new pureblood family and her mother a First Generation Witch. She wears traditional Wizard's robes, fashioned after Britian's, but made in Uganda. Her clothes are made usually with untainted materials- plant based dyed clothes, organically made infused with metals or gems- as a Spellcrafter, it's important for clothes to be organic, so they can absorb the magic from the Telleric Currents better. It also makes rituals easier to do. Her hair is almost always up, hidden behind a pointed grey Wizard's hat, that slouches backwards, much like Gandalf's. Her eyes, however, are unusual for the Graemark family, being an amber color. As of now, she is blind, due to a crafting accident.


	7. S.L.Chaulin- K.C.S

"So, tell me again, exactly why you told the Malfoy family who Hadrian is," Sarah Chaulin said, pressing an ink stained hand to her forehead as she massaged away the tension. The privacy barrier around her and Cecily was reinforced with silencing charms and an opaque glass charm that lawyers in the wizarding world only really used in court.

"Honestly, because I know that the more political influence someone has, the better their protection is. Lucius Malfoy is someone who would protect those closest to him. If he and his heir can provide the protection, me and mine cannot, then I'll gladly accept the Malfoy's gesture of friendship." Cecily answered, straightforwardly. "Plus, I want to see what I can do for Narcissa."

Sarah looked up at her client and friend. "What's wrong with Lady Black?"

Cecily just shook her head. "Not my place to tell, Sarah. Besides that, it'll be better in the long run if Hadrian is surrounded by powerful wizards. He's only surrounded by three at home, and we are not enough to stop Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord from taken and/or killing my son."

Sarah nodded and sighed deeply. "I see your points and agree with you. The old man is causing trouble- well he has been causing trouble, but more than usual. I believe, that it has something to do with your son coming to Hogwarts." She waved her wand and the barriers and charms dropped.

"Everything okay?" Severus whispered in her ear from his spot on her left. Cecily shook her head and turned to look at him. Their lips nearly brushed.

Cecily released a little cough and leaned back a but to look at the dark haired man. "Sarah is a very cautious person…"

"She should be in her profession, she'll never fully know just the type of person she represents." Severus interrupted, his tone soft.

"Yes, well, she also doesn't really trust anyone and takes her job very seriously. She just had to ask me some questions." Cecily replied, patting his hand. Severus glanced down at her hand resting on his and slowly entwined their fingers together.

"Now," Sarah said, dropping a file onto her desk and effectively breaking the reverie of the duo. "Let's get on with business, shall we?"

* * *

After affirming an alliance with the Malfoy family, they went their separate ways. Cecily led her boys back into Diagon, towards Ollivanders for Harry's first wand.

"But what if I don't find my wand at Ollivanders?" Harry asked, walking with a little skip in his step. He glanced up at his mum and watched as a thoughtful expression passed her face.

"Then, we'll just have to find someone who can make you one; one that'll fit you perfectly." She replied, smiling at her.

"There's always Gregorovich." Remus chimed in. Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He rarely makes wands for anyone anymore. We're better off going to Ollivanders than him at this point." Severus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Could Grandma make me one?" Harry asked, curiously. Thaea seemed like she could make him the best wand ever.

Cecily shook her head. "My mother is good at many things, but Wandmaking is not one of them. She gets too impatient with weaving the wood and the core together."

Harry nodded and hummed as they entered the building. He gasped as he looked around. Floor to ceiling shelves with hundreds of wands filled the room. A small counter with a bell sat in front of the door and a book was open on top of it. Nobody was inside, besides them.

"Hello?" Harry called out, albeit a bit quietly. Cecily nudged him, silently telling him to speak up.

"Hello?" He called out a louder. An old man appeared on a ladder, rolling across the shelves until he could see who was in his shop.

"Well… I wondered when I'd be  _seeing you_ , Mr. Potter." The old man said, his eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion. He climbed down the ladder and came to face them. "Though, now, I hear that you are a Graemark." If there was one thing Cecily Graemark was never going to question, was how Master Ollivander knew anyone and everyone, no matter adoption or glamour. It made her curious to know if he had the Sight.

Cecily smiled and ran a hand through her son's hair. "That he is."

Ollivander smiled at them. "And I remember when you came in; just a small, strong willed girl, with an unusual wand. 12 ¼ inches, Larch wood with a Phoenix feather core- very rare, indeed- and it had a slightly yielding flexibility. Overall, a perfect wand for the Headmaster of the Unspeakables." He said, winking at her. Cecily laughed lightly and smiled at him.

Ollivander sighed, melancholic. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He continued, moving over to a shelf and rifling through it. He made a noise of exclamation and pulled out a box. He moved over the the counter and took the wand out of the box, handing it over to Harry.

"Here we are." He said, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at the wand and back at him. Cecily choked back a laugh at the look on her son's face.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander said, gesturing to him. Harry licked his lips and whipped the wand in the air; the slight use of magic cause boxes from another shelf to fall on the ground.

Harry looked back at him sheepishly and quickly put the wand back on the table.

"Apparently not." Ollivander commented, moving around the desk to another shelf, where another wand box called out to him. "Perhaps, this." He continued, handing another wand to Harry. He waved the wand again and this time a vase shattered, sending flowers and water to the floor.

"Oh, dear. "Cecily murmured to Severus and Remus. "Maybe he was right."

Remus rubbed her shoulder. "Just give it a few more times. The wand chooses, remember." Cecily nodded and pursed her lips.

"No, no. Definitely not." Ollivander said, moving towards the back, to another shelf. "No matter…" He pulled down a third box and stared at it curiously. "I wonder…" He turned and stared at Harry for a brief moment before walking over to him. He pulled out a dark wood wand and held it in front of Harry. The ebony haired boy took it gingerly and as soon as he touched it, a light breeze picked up around the room, swirling and whirling around him; he gasped as his magical core stretched and reached out for the wand, to be connected to it. Ollivander looked at him in surprise and awe.

"Curious… very curious." He said, still looking around.

"S-sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked, looking at the wandmaker in confusion. Ollivander took the wand back from him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Graemark. It so happens, that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this one when it's brother gave you that scar." Harry looked at him shocked and brushed a few of his fingers across it.

"A-and who owned that wand." He questioned.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Graemark. It's not always clear why… but, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great." Ollivander handed the wand back to him and moved into the back. A light, but prominent pecking sound brought their attention to the window.

A beautiful bird with purple/blue plumage and a white underbelly, hovered in front of the window; it was an official Ministry carrier bird. A small scroll was attached to its leg.

Cecily grimaced and turned to Harry, who was still staring at his wand. "Hadrian, sweetheart, I need you to stay here with Remus and Severus, okay?"

He looked up at her and furrowed his brow. "Where are you going?"

Cecily sighed. "Hopefully nowhere, but I've got a message from the Ministry, I've got to answer, okay? I'll be right back." Harry nodded and turned back to his wand. Cecily looked at the Remus and Severus and nodded a bit grimly. She patted them on the shoulders as she made her way outside.

The starling chirped at her and alighted on her outstretched hand. She whistled back at it and took the note from it, watching as it took off quickly once it was free.

Cecily shook her head at the bird and opened the note.

_Cecily,_

_It's good to have you back. We have much to discuss._

_Please come to my office on the 30th- 9pm on the dot if you will._

_Regards,_

_Lucian_

 

* * *

**Date: August 30th, 1991/ Ministry of Magic- Department of Mysteries**

* * *

"Welcome home, young one." Lucian said, clapping Cecily on the shoulder. His thin frame shuffled over to a large, plush chair and sat down with a relaxed sigh.

"You seem to be weaker since the last time I saw you, Lucian…. What have you been dabbling in, old friend?" Cecily asked, sitting down in the chair next to him. Lucian smiled weakly at her and flicked his hand towards the fireplace, lighting it with a practiced ease.

"There was an… accident, in the time room about three years back." He replied, his voice dripping with age.

"What happened?" Cecily asked, leaning forward in her seat. Lucian gestured to a wide bowl sitting on his desk as he coughed into a handkerchief.

"A pensieve?" She asked in surprise.

Lucian nodded. "I've prepared the memories for you ahead of time, so you could see what's been happening since you left."

Cecily stood up, walking hesitantly over to his desk. She looked at the marbled bowl, running a finger around the edge as she stared down into the misty water. She glanced at Lucian, who was facing the fire, before gazing back into the water. She took a steady breath and dipped inside.

* * *

_"Snyde! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Well, well. Headmaster Grim, how unpleasant to see you."_

_"Snyde, back away from that, you don't know what you're doing!"_

_"I know enough about it, Old Man, and I'll be the one to bring him back!"_

_"No, Snyde, do-!"_

* * *

Cecily gasped and opened her eyes, backing away from the pensieve. She collapsed into Lucian's desk chair.

"Unspeakable Snyde was tested by St. Mungos. He was Imperiused, by who, we don't know yet." Lucian said, walking over to her. He pulled out his wand and put the memories back into their bottles.

"What's the status on the prophecy room? Was anything damaged?"

Lucian shook his head, leaning his hip against his desk. "No. No, fortunately, I was able to cast a quick Protego, before any damage was done. The backlash, however, weakened me and killed Snyde."

Cecily nodded and looked at her hands contemplating. "We need more security measures in place then."

"I'm in the process of putting more wards and updating the rules." Lucian patted her shoulder and cleared his throat. "Now, enough about work, how is the little tyke?"

Cecily huffed. "Well, he's nothing like his parents, which could be seen as either a good thing or a bad thing. His strong, Lucian," She looked at the graying man. "And so free-willed. These past few years have been amazing, just watching him grow up."

Lucian chuckled. "It sounds like he's quite the handful." Cecily snorted.

"You have no idea. He met, not only my mother yesterday, but the Malfoys as well. Draco and him are best friends, I think." She said, a smile curling her lips.

Lucian raised an eyebrow, surprised. "The Malfoys. You better be careful with that family, Cecily. You know their reputation."

Cecily huffed and stood up. "I know, I know. But, I've weighed all the factors and having them on our side is more beneficial than not; and that goes both ways." She looked into the fire. "The political sphere is going to be adding another member when Harry goes to Hogwarts, so having someone who know how to slip and slide through the conversations of the rest of the Lords and Ladies of Court, is someone I need to have on my side."

"What about Severus? Could he not come with you to Court?" Lucian asked, looking at her puzzled. "He was known to have quite a  _silvertongue_."

Cecily sighed. "Severus is teaching at Hogwarts this year, Lucian. He'll be too busy to come with me. Remus won't even be allowed through the doors, let alone allowed to come into an official Court meeting. You know how Britain is with werewolves."

Lucian nodded gravely. "That I do." He clapped his hands. "Well, then, the Malfoys are the best choice then. They, themselves, are not a  _declared_  Dark house, but neither are they Light. In the eyes of court, they're neutral."

Cecily licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, I had figured that."

Lucian shook his head and hummed, walking over to where Cecily stood. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Everything will be alright, Cecily. Hadrian is in good hands and you and the boys are doing a good job in raising him. He will do some extraordinary things in his life. I can feel it." He clapped her on the arm and shuffled back to his desk.

Cecily's eyes flickered with the fire. "But trouble will follow him first, that _I_  feel." she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Date: September 1, 1991/ King's Cross Station**

* * *

Harry stood anxiously with his bags; his mama and Uncle Remus stood behind him, talking quietly to each other- their hands were entwined and Harry hid a smile at that. Future and returning Hogwarts students moved around them and Harry strained his neck trying to find Draco in the sea of Wizards and Witches.

Spotting the familiar white blonde of Lucius Malfoy, Harry grinned widely.

"Mama, I found Lucius! Can I go say hi to Draco?" He asked, looking up at his mother with the best puppy eyes he could muster up. Cecily looked down at him with an amused expression.

"As long as you don't get lost, I think that's fine. Also, you should be back here as soon as you hear the train, alright?" She said, looking at the pocket watch.

Harry nodded vigorously. "I'll be careful, Mama!" And with that he was off and into the crowds.

Remus tugged on Cecily's hand, getting her attention. "Are you sure that was wise? What if he runs into one of Dumbledore's lackeys?"

Cecily smiled at him. "Nothing will happen in public, especially in front of students. And in case something does happen to him, I've got tracking spells and protection wards on him."

Remus smirked. "The always prepare Mama Bear." Cecily snorted, but grinned a little wider.

Harry weaved in and out of people, making his way to the tall persona of Lucius. He waved at Draco when he caught sight of his best friend, but just as he was about to reach them, he tripped over someone's bag.

"Oh dear! Ronald! Pick up your bag this instant, you'll kill someone with it one of these days, I swear!" Gentle, but strong hands helped him up and brushed him off and when he looked up, it was into warm brown eyes. Red hair streaked with grey was pulled away from a plump face and a kind smile appeared.

"There you go, right as rain. Ronald Weasley, come over here and apologize!" The woman said, standing straight as she called over one of her sons. Harry looked over to see a gaggle of redheads surrounding them. A boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than here, a set of twins that were grinning at him, a younger boy with lanky limbs who looked sheepishly at Harry, and a girl who was blushing and hiding behind one of her brothers.

The young boy walked over to him with his head bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave my bag on the ground. I was just trying to get Scabbers, you see." He held out a rat to Harry, who looked at it curiously. He pet it gently.

Smiling at Ronald, Harry said, "It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Hadrian Graemark, but you can call me Harry." He stuck out his hand to the ginger.

Ron smiled back and accepted the handshake. "Ron Weasley."

"Harry!" Draco called, wriggling past the twins to get to his friend. Harry grinned widely and threw his arms around his friend.

"Draco! How have you been? Oh, look, I've meet some new people! This is Ron Weasley, my new friend." Harry said, gesturing to the Weasley clan. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Weasley's? Harry, they're blood traitors." Draco whispered to him. Harry frowned at him and then smacked his arm. "Wha- Harry!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't say things like that Draco, it's not nice. Plus, I like them. Now, go introduce yourself."

Draco groaned. "You've such a soft heart, Harry." He gave the ebony haired teen an exasperated look before going up to Ron and giving him his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron wrinkled his nose at him. "Malfoy. Ron Weasley." He shook Draco's hand gingerly. Draco scowled at him.

"Weasley." Ron narrowed his eyes at him. Stupid blonde git.

Harry grinned at the two, oblivious at the tension between the two. He tossed his arms around the two of them. "I feel like we're going to have the best first year together." Draco and Ron simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Not with him." They said together. They looked at each other and glared.

"Don't copy me!" They broke away from Harry to stand in front of each other. Harry shook his head at them.

"Stop that!" They continued together. The train whistle blew, echoing throughout the station, but it didn't even phase the two boys who were arguing.

Harry chuckled and pat them on the shoulders. "I've got to get back to my mama, I'll see you guys on the train, yeah? Bye!" The duo said goodbye and then immediately went back to arguing.

Harry just snorted and made his way back to his mother. Those two were going to be rivals, that much was clear. He couldn't wait to see what the year was going to be like!


	8. King's Cross Station

**Date: September 1, 1991/ King's Cross Station/ Train to Hogwarts**

* * *

"Hadrian," Harry looked up to see his Mama glancing at him with a stern glance. Remus on the other hand, had a mixture of worry and something Harry couldn't place on his face.

"Cecily, do you really think that this is a good idea?" Remus asked, grabbing Cecily's arm as she reached for something inside of her robes.

She gave Remus a look and he released her. She turned back to Harry and pulled out what looked to be a golden necklace. It had a long chain and something bulbous attached to it.

"I want you to keep this on your person at all times, Hadrian. It'll help you in your times of need." Harry grasped the cold metal in his hand and looked at it- the chain slid between his fingers as he read the inscription: I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do.

"Mama… is this what I think it is?" Harry asked, rubbing his thumb across the words.

"Yes, Hadrian," She leaned down and tucked it into his pocket. "It is a time-turner. Should you need it, use it and use it wisely. I'll also be sending you two portkeys, one that will take you home and another that will take you to the ministry." Cecily caressed Harry's cheek and smiled at him.

She stood up and stroked his hair. "It's time for you to go, my beautiful boy." Cecily kissed his forehead and patted him on the back.

Harry smiled up at his Mama and Remus and said his last goodbyes, giving them each a hug before he stepped onto the train.

* * *

"Hadrian! Harry, wait up, will you! I want to sit with you." Draco shouted, dodging students as he hopped onto the train.

"Oi! I'm going to be the one to sit with Harry!" Ron called out from behind him. Harry just chuckled and slid into the nearest empty room- settling down with a couple of books and Hamlet.

_~They are rather fond of yousss, Massster.~_  Hamlet hissed, quietly behind his ear. The little Moon Adder was curled around his neck, hiding mostly in his hair. Ron and Draco pushed each other, trying to get into the sitting area. They sat down across from him and scooted as far away from each other as possible.

_~I know, but I am also fond of them as well~_  Harry whispered back, cracking open an Ancient Runes book.

"Are you mad? Ancient Runes is a third year class, Harry!" Ron cried out, looking at the book that Harry was reading. Draco pushed the spine of the book up to read it and his eyes widened in shock.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My Mama has a Mastery in Ancient Runes, she made sure that I knew all about them."

"Master in Ancient Runes? That's a hard subject to learn, let alone Master." A new voice piped up, causing Harry to look up from his book; three more students stood in the doorway.

The student of the left, closest to Ron, was tall and willowy for his age and was the one who had spoken up. The boy next to him, dark skinned and light-eyed, cocked an eyebrow at Harry's reading choices; Harry just gave him a bland look back. And the third boy, and the oldest of them all, was a mountain of a boy- he was all wide shoulders and slim hips and his face had a rugged appeal to it. Harry thought he was quite interesting to look at.

"Mama was a very ambitious woman, she holds multiple masteries, like Ancient Runes and Defense." Harry responded, shifting a little closer to the window of the train. Draco coughed a little to get Harry's attention.

"Hadrian, let me introduce you to my childhood… friends. On the left, you have Heir Lord Theodore Nott," The willowy boy nodded his head to Hadrian. "Next to him is Heir Lord Blaise Zabini, don't worry… his face is always that upset looking." Blaise just snorted and rolled his eyes at Draco. He turned to Harry and smirked mischievously.

"And finally, next to Blaise, is Heir Lord Marcus Flint. He's the only one out of us that is going back to Hogwarts for his fourth year." Draco finished, gesturing to the broad shouldered boy, who looked at Harry with a blank face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Boys, this is Heir Lord Hadrian Graemark."

Blaise tilted his head. "Like Cecily Graemark? Headmaster of the D.O.M?"

Hadrian nodded, going back to his book. "Yes, that Graemark." Marcus snorted at his blase way of saying that. Hadrian hid a small smile behind his book.

"She's been absent from Britain for a while, just returning this year in the presence of Professor Severus Snape and some wizard named Remus Lupin." Theo stated matter-of-factly. His blue eyes reminded Harry of a hawk's- focused and taking in everything, watching for something it could grasp onto.

"Point being? If you're curious to know why Mama was gone from the D.O.M for such a long period of time, it was because she believed that I needed to experience different cultures and learn away from Britain- so we went around Europe, Asia, Africa, etc. Remus Lupin is an old family friend of ours." Harry replied, flipping a page in his book.

"I remember Uncle Severus telling me about those trips." Draco said, smirking at the sable haired boy as Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Especially the Himalayan trip."

"It was one time." Harry said, putting his book down. He could always read it later. "And it totally wasn't my fault."

Draco's smirk deepened. "According to Uncle Severus it was." Harry sighed and looked away from Draco's laughing face.

Marcus' frame rumbled as he spoke: "What happened in the Himalayas?" Harry looked around the car and took in everyone's-bar Draco- face. They looked curious enough.

Harry flushed slightly. "Okay, listen…." And he began his story.

* * *

Harry had just finished recalling his story when Hamlet decided to make his entrance. The little Moon Adder slithered down Harry's arm only to wrap his small body around his master's wrist. Ron was the first one to see him and let out a rather girlish scream, practically jumping into Draco's lap trying to get as far away from the little creature as he could. Blaise and Theo both widened their eyes and stared at the snake in shock. Marcus looked at the snake- and Harry- with interest.

"You brought Hamlet with you?" Draco asked, pushing Ron off of him and reaching forward to run a finger over the little snake's head.

Harry smiled. "I couldn't just leave him. He'd be upset if I didn't and Remus would've brought him to me to get him to stop throwing a tantrum."

~I do not throw tantrums~ Hamlet grumbled, nudging against Harry's thumb.

Ron shivered, but looked less spooked by Hamlet. He reached a hand out tentatively, moving slowly. Hamlet looked up at him, locking eyes with the appendage before uncurling a bit from Harry's hand to close the distance and touch Ron's palm. The boy jumped slightly, but didn't remove his hand.

~This one smells nice, like food and warmth. You should definitely keep him, Master~ Hamlet said, moving to curl part of his body around Ron's pinky.

"What is he doing? Harry?" Ron asked, panic clear in his voice. Harry chuckled and hushed him.

"He likes you, Ron, don't worry, he's pretty harmless unless provoked." Harry replied, smiling as Hamlet gave a little agreeing his. "Just rub his scales and he practically melts."

Ron nodded and moved his thumb over the snake's neck, just behind his head. Hamlet gave another little hiss and leaned into the touch.

Ron wrinkled his brow. "Wicked. He feels...weird though, not in a bad way, just weird though."

"He's very pretty for a snake." Theo commented, looking closely at the adder. "His scales remind me of fire, all the oranges and reds stacked together like that."

"Is he poisonous?" Blaise asked, settling back down in his seat.

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately no, the people we rescued him from removed his glands- otherwise, he'd be one of the most poisonous snakes in the world." Ron made a sound in the back of his throat at that, but before he could say anything, the train let out a couple of sharp whistles- signaling that they had made it to Hogwarts.

Harry looked out the window and stared as the old castle came into view. It was magnificent, standing tall in all its glory with its high towers and stones walls that held hundred upon hundred of secrets.

And Harry couldn't wait to discover them all.

* * *

**Hi :)**

**Go see HTTYD 3, it's amazing and the soundtrack is even better.**

**College is still a bitch.**


End file.
